


Sharing Quarters

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark move in together. And get fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Quarters

Disclaimer: Only the fish are mine and even they're fictional. No harm or profit intended.

A/N: For Bexless, because she said Clark and Lex needed fish. She understands fish love. She was also kind enough to beta this into shape and I owe her lots for that.

* * *

"How about a pet? We could use a pet," Clark said, tugging Lex towards the pet shop in the plaza.

Lex dragged his feet. "We don't need a pet. Pets are messy," he protested as they walked through the automatic doors. As if to prove his theory, a puppy scampered through the store and knocked into a display of chew toys causing a crash and a boom. Clark laughed but Lex just stared at it uneasily.

In fact, Lex had been staring at a lot of things uneasily that afternoon and Clark was starting to get a little paranoid. At first, he thought maybe it was just the fact that Clark had dragged Lex out shopping. Lex wasn't fond of shopping, or at least, not that kind of shopping. Traipsing through busy shopping plazas looking for house junk was something Lex would usually have relegated to some secretary or at least done online. Clark imagined Lex was thinking fondly of his laptop back on the desk at home, the same desk that he'd spread Clark out on that morning and made him come before breakfast.

But as the afternoon wore on, Clark started to wonder if Lex was having second thoughts. After all, this was a big step for the both of them and it wasn't as if Lex had been the one to suggest it. He'd agreed but Clark was the one who had to bring it up, and that was something that still irked him. He would have thought that after six years together, Lex would have asked him to move in by now.

Actually, Lex had been rather slow about a few things lately and Clark was getting that sinking feeling in his stomach. He'd like to think Lex's reluctance to shop for some essentials before the big move was just general annoyance at the inconvenience, but maybe Lex just didn't want him to move in. Maybe Lex was trying to tell Clark that, maybe he had been for a while and Clark was forcing all of this on him. Clark's stomach twisted even tighter at the thought.

"Hiya folks, can I help you?" There was a salesman standing in front of them. It took Clark a second to realize that he was talking to them. Actually, talking to them and looking rather obviously at their interlocked hands. Lex tried to tug his hand out of Clark's grip but Clark only tightened it stubbornly. If Lex wanted out, he would have to ask. Clark had no intention of letting go.

"Actually we're just browsing," he told the salesman. "Lex here isn't convinced we need a pet."

"Awww," the salesman cocked his head and pouted. "But pets are the bestest thing in the whole wide world." Clark actually had to bite his lip from laughing at the death glare Lex shot the man.

"We live in a rather small apartment," Lex explained. Only he would call the penthouse small. "I frankly don't think there'd be any room for a pet." There was actually room for a horse if Lex wanted, but Clark didn't point that out. He left Lex's side and started wandering through the store, looking through the different sections.

"Oh, well what about a small pet. Like a hamster or a bird." The salesman was determined not to be deterred. "We have some lovely exotic birds."

Clark stopped in front of the rather large aquarium display. There was a colorful plethora of fish swimming happily in the large tanks. A blue backdrop against the wall gave it the illusion of being the tropics. "How about fish, Lex?"

"Fish?" Lex came up next to him. His hand reached out and pressed against the cool glass. "I had fish when I was a kid."

"You had fish in Smallville," Clark said. "Or you used to at least. What happened to them?"

Lex shook his head. "I'm not sure. I think the tank got destroyed during one of the weekly break-ins..." His tone was wistful. "Very few things seemed to survive in Smallville."

Clark closed his hand over Lex's on the glass. "We did."

"Yes, we did." Lex turned to him and smiled. It was the first genuine smile all afternoon. The ache in Clark's stomach abated a bit.

* * *

They got two fish. Lex wouldn't name either one, not after Clark banned Greek names. So one ended up Henri Vincent, after the waiter at their favorite French restaurant because he saved the last chocolate souffl for Clark when they went there for lunch that day. The other got named Norbert and Clark had no explanation for that one. Lex rolled his eyes and wouldn't help Clark set them up in the den.

Their first week together required adjustment on both their parts. Lex scowled when he tripped over Clark's sneakers early in the morning. He reorganized Clark's side of the closet while Clark was sleeping. Apparently, the haphazard way he mixed up his dress clothes and casual clothes was keeping Lex up at night. On the third day, Clark made the mistake of spilling coffee all over Lex's Wall Street Journal. Lex said it wasn't a big deal but Clark could see that he was annoyed. He fidgeted through breakfast and ended up leaving for the office early.

There were positives though. At least on Clark's end. He hoped Lex felt the same way but Lex was still being rather uncommunicative. Clark loved waking up with Lex and not having to rush back to anyplace else to get ready before work. He liked that Lex would call and let him know if he was stuck late at the office. He grinned when his mail got mixed in with Lex's.

Sometimes Lex still looked surprised when he came home and found Clark on the couch or in bed. Sometimes he could tell when Lex was rearranging his thoughts in his head to remind himself that Clark lived with him now. These moments always seemed to be followed by a bout of butterflies in Clark's stomach but he shooed them away. Change takes time, he reminded himself.

* * *

Two weeks after they moved in together, Lex went away overnight to Boston. When he returned the next day, he greeted Clark with a kiss and dropped a brown paper bag in Clark's lap. Clark opened it and found one of those decorative floating spacemen for fish tanks with Boston, MA written on it.

He grinned as Lex mumbled some excuse about thinking it seemed like the kind of thing Clark would be silly enough to actually put in the tank.

* * *

One month later, they had their first serious fight. Clark signed for a package that came for Lex but forgot to put it on Lex's desk. He only remembered when he heard Lex screaming into the phone about incompetent messengers. The mistake cost Lexcorp a major contract and things only got worse when Lex found out that the contract got awarded to Luthorcorp. Lex told Clark that it was okay but there were a lot of sharp brusque one word replies whenever Clark tried to ask Lex a question.

At breakfast, on the third day, Clark decided enough was enough. "I'm sorry."

"I've already told you that it's okay," Lex replied absently, sipping a cup of coffee. He wasn't actually looking at Clark.

Clark pushed his chair back from the table. "It obviously isn't. You've been terse with me all week."

"I'm sorry, I guess it's been a stressful week. It's hard putting in six months of work into a project and losing."

"See, I knew you were upset."

Lex put his coffee cup down on the table with a clunk. "Of course I'm upset. I just don't understand why you can't let Anne sign for all my packages."

"I didn't think..."

"Obviously," Lex said under his breath.

Clark dug his nails into his palms. "Look, Lex, I've said I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. I promise that it won't happen again."

Lex sighed and rose from the table, not saying anything else. Clark took a deep breath and willed himself to ask the question he'd been afraid of ever since he moved in.

"Is this not working for you?"

Lex turned rather quickly on his heel. "This?" he asked, though Clark could tell he knew exactly what they were talking about. He wondered if the look in Lex's eyes was relief.

"Do you want me to move out?" He tried hard to not sound as broken as he felt. He wanted Lex to laugh at him for even suggesting it. Lex didn't laugh.

"Do you want to move out?" he asked, moments later.

Clark stood up, placed one of his hands around Lex's waist and leant in for a kiss. "I don't," he said against Lex's cheek. "But this isn't about me."

Lex swallowed. "I don't want you to go."

Clark nodded. "Maybe you need to think about it. I think I'll stay at Pete's tonight. Some time apart, that'll probably do both of us some good." Lex didn't argue with him and he thought that maybe that was what hurt the most.

* * *

"Lex?" Clark called out. Lex's coat was out in the living room so Clark knew he was there. He switched to x-ray briefly and spotted him in the den. He seemed to be studying the fish tank rather seriously. "Hey..."

Lex turned towards him. He looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" Clark rushed to his side.

"Henri died," Lex said, pointing to the tank. Sure enough, Henri was floating on the surface.

"Wow, that sucks."

"I promise I fed him last night."

"I believe you. Fish just don't last that long." Lex didn't seem to be comforted. "We'll get a new one."

"We?" Lex echoed. "Does this mean you're coming back?" He actually sounded hopeful and it made Clark smile.

"I was kinda hoping to...yeah...that is, if you want me to?"

"I never wanted you to leave."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "You could have fooled me. You haven't exactly seemed thrilled with me living here."

"I just..."

"Just what?"

Lex took a deep breath. "It's just, I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to living with people, when it comes to maintaining serious relationships. I was just worried that this wouldn't work out, and I guess I've been preparing myself in case it doesn't."

"And you couldn't have just told me this?"

"I just did," Lex replied, petulantly.

Clark burst out laughing. "Lex, we've been together for over six years. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that counts as a serious relationship, and despite the occasional problems, I think we've done a pretty good job of working things out."

"And I'm being idiotic?"

"Not entirely. I mean, they're valid concerns and you're not the only one who's afraid. But we're not going to solve anything by not talking."

"When did you get to be the smart one in the relationship?"

"Hey!" Clark scowled. "Well, someone here has to keep their wits about them."

Lex grinned. "Does this mean you're staying here tonight?"

Clark pulled Lex in for a kiss. "Yes. Tonight, tomorrow...for as long as you want me."

"Forever?"

"I can work with that."

* * *

They bought a new fish the next day. Actually two new fish. And a larger tank, because Lex decided they needed to upgrade. Warrior Angel, Devilicus, and Norbert seemed to get along well in their shared quarters. Clark thought maybe he and Lex could do the same.

 _fin_


End file.
